


Small Arguments

by ouatisbae



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouatisbae/pseuds/ouatisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small thing from a prompt I found on tumblr. Only Rated T for language purposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Arguments

“Fuck you, just fuck you.” Harley yells

“Harley please. I didn’t mean I really I didn’t mean.” Pam says trying to calm her back down.

They had been having an argument about Pam yelling some rather unpleasant things at Harley resulting in hurt feelings. Of course Pam didn’t mean it but she was pissed off. Harley had interrupted important research and she lost her temper. 

“I need some air.” She says walking to the back patio.

THUD. “Ow goddammit.” Harley says holding her head after she walked into the glass door. 

Pam stifles a giggle as she walks over to Harley. She crouches next to her. “Are you okay baby?”

“Yea yea yea. I can tell you’re tryin’ not to laugh Pammy.” She says smirking.

“Are you calmed down now?” Pam asks helping her up. 

Harley kisses her. “What do you think?”


End file.
